1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual band antenna, and particularly to a dual band antenna capable of operating at wireless location area network bandwidth.
2. The Related Art
Rapid innovation and development upon wireless communication technology have made mobile communication products as one of the mainstream products nowadays. These mobile communication products include mobile phones, PDAs, notebooks, etc. For sharing resources and transmitting data, the mobile communication products can couple with proper communication modules for linking by wiring or wirelessly with a Local Area Network (LAN) to transmit and receive e-mail and to receive instant information such as news, stocks quotations, and so on.
In recent years, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) mobile communication products under IEEE 802.11a/b/g standards, such as WLAN cards for computers are gaining popularity in wireless communication market. Wherein, IEEE 802.11b/g standard is suitable for working at 2.4 GHz frequency band covering 2.412 GHz to 2.462 GHz, while IEEE 802.11a standard is suitable for working at 5 GHz frequency band covering 4.9 GHz to 5.87 GHz. Many of the WLAN mobile communication products want to be use under both IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11b/g standard benefit from antennas.